This disclosure relates to a rotor with composite blades and, more particularly, to non-integral blades and platforms.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and, optionally, a fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Typically, turbine blades in an engine are fabricated from high strength alloys, with integral airfoils, roots and platforms. Some turbine blades use ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials. However, the use of the CMC material often requires relatively complex design modifications that can negate the benefits of using the CMC material.